el hombre lobo
by chica otaku 79
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor Un asesino en serie aparece, alias "el hombre lobo" conocido por su crueldad, el uso de lobos con las victimas aun vivas, los ataques en luna llena, y que a pesar de matar 3 personas por noche, no se tiene ningún rastro. El grupo Élite del FBI se encarga del caso. resumen completo dentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **_este fic participa en el _**" reto de Halloween" **_ del foro de inuyasha _ "**hazme el amor"**

**Personaje mítico: **_ hombre lobo_

Resumen completo…

Un asesino en serie aparece, alias "el hombre lobo" conocido por su crueldad, el uso de lobos con las victimas aun vivas, los ataques en luna llena, y que a pesar de matar 3 personas por noche, no se tiene ningún rastro. El grupo Elite del FBI se encarga del caso. Pero rl asesino los enreda en un macabro juego de persecución, donde caerán uno por uno. De negarse civiles y personas amadas sufrirán las consecuencias. Listos para la cacería?

Notas autora: _** mi primer reto que emoción espero que lo disfruten y como ya es costumbre para mi sangre!**_

Inicio de la cacería

#hoy, a las 3p.m, se ha encontrado un cuerpo mutilado por el asesino serial "el hombre lobo", quien mata a sus víctimas por mordiscos de lo que parecen ser lobos. Sus víctimas siguen vivas cuando los lobos comienzan a alimentarse. Siempre ataca de noche, en luna llena. Se pueden llegar a encontra cadáveres en una sola noche atacados por este asesino. La ultima victima encontrada, que ha sido la 7ma esta semana, fue identificada como Kikyo Asamutsa, jefa del grupo elite de la FBI. Si alguien sabe algo de como atrapar a este asesino, por favor llame al 335-42-89#

El televisor se apagó mientras en la habitación comenzaba a reinar el silencio al no creer la noticia kikio quien era una de las mejores peleadoras había muerto.

-maldita sea-bramo furiosa una castaña golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado ese maldito asesino había matado a mejores agentes aunque ella fuera su jefa jamás podría superarlos pero porque había cambiado radicalmente su foco normalmente eran agentes de rangos altos que cambiara y matara a kikio había sido desconcertante miro a sus compañeros la elite del FBI estarían en riesgo ellos también un peli plata descansaba contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados del otro lado de la habitación un peli negro de ojos azules parecía meditar en silencio a uno pocos metros un oji celeste y una pelirroja ojeaban una computadora en busca de un nuevo patrón y en una de las esquinas con su teléfono se encontraba una azabache de ojos azules quien parecía meditar mirando el techo

-su objetivo era desconcertarnos-dijo de repente la azabache -Ese hombre-continuo Kagome- solo está jugando, nos deja pistas, patrones, y los cambia, solo para divertirse.

-Ese asesino disfruta la atención, la cacería que esto representa.-dijo seria-le gusta esconderse y dejarnos pistas alrededor. Mato a Kikyo para que contrataran a la Elite, porque somos lo suficientemente buenos como para atraparlo-

-El problema es-interrumpió Miroku- es que cuando estemos demasiado cerca de atraparlo, los papeles se invertirán. El cazador, nosotros, sus presas-

-Keh, ese loco nunca nos mataría-dijo Inuyasha, todos lo miraron con duda y un poco de temor- por Dios! Dejen de ser niñas! Somos la jodida Elite! -

-pero seguimos siendo humanos inuyasha-dijo la azabache-cuando los animales están acorralados atacan y no dudo en que alguno o todos moriremos en esta cacería-la azabache salió de la habitación el peli plata la siguió de cerca hasta que la tomo de la muñeca ella no se volteó a verlo solo se detuvo-que es lo que te tiene así kagome?-pregunto inuyasha-te conozco no le temes a nada jamás te vi acobardarte de esa forma-

-Sabes de qué manera murieron mis tíos? estaban tranquilos en su casa. Entraron el sótano y vieron un "perrito" cuando lo iban a coger, fueron mordidos hasta morir por los lobos. Era un cachorro de lobo, si Rin hubiera bajado con ellos, también estuviera muerta Ahora tiene una cicatriz enorme en su espalda para ti es fácil cierto?-dijo de repente-que te importa si nosotros morimos mientras tu permanezcas vivo nada más importara sin embargo yo si tengo miedo de perderlos tengo miedo de...perderte-se soltó de manera violenta de su agarre dejando a un inuyasha sumamente confundido -kagome...-susurro cuando por el mismo lugar donde se había ido la azabache resonó el sonido de un disparo

-qué carajo te pasa Kagome!- grito Inuyasha

-había alguien en la ventana-dijo Kagome todavía apuntando- era un hombre joven-

-y eso que?-pregunto Inuyasha

- que estamos en el piso 34-le grito sango- son más de 250 puñeteros metros, quien podría subir hasta aquí?

-y lo más importante,- añadió Miroku- caer vivo?-

-Vivo? Nadie sobreviviría a esta altura!- exclamo Koga

-pues lo hizo-dijo Ayame- puedo verlo corriendo, solo quedo un poco cojo.- era un hombre, joven, traía una capucha que le cubría la cabeza, pero tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo y enmarañado como para que sobresaliera

-Miren, dejo algo-exclamo Sango, mostrando una nota

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, sé que son los mejores, pero aquí las presas son ustedes, solo uno saldrá vivo de este juego creado por este servidor. Quien traicionara a los demás para sobrevivir? Deben saber que morirán uno por uno, solo si logran matarme podrán sobrevivir. Si se niegan a jugar, serán sus seres queridos quienes lo lamenten. Todo el daño a los civiles será responsabilidad suya. Listos para la cacería? Att: el hombre lobo

-ese malnacido!-gruño con enojo koga pero kagome parecía demasiado pensativa

-no pienso entrar al juego de ese maldito enfermo-dijo agresivamente kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos por el desbordante veneno en su tono

-pero él dijo que si no aceptábamos dañaría a nuestros seres queridos-dijo suavemente sango

-manden vigilancia especial para los familiares de cada uno que pongan una alarma activada las 24 hs que se active por el movimiento a los alrededores no dejare que ese malnacido nos asuste-dijo con desprecio y comenzó a caminar por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió a todos

1 mes después

kagome se removía inquieta en su cama

Sueño de kag...

la sangre manchaba todo el piso mientras ella caminaba era una escena devastadora los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros estaban desmembrados o siendo comidos por los lobos de tamaño anormal pero uno destacaba por estar en medio mostraba sus fauces con filosos dientes perlados y afilados que sostenían un brazo desmembrado el brazo cayó al piso

-te negaste a jugar...-dijo la bestia sus ojos brillaron con un brillo de maldad que jamás olvidaría-pagaras el precio-se abalanzo sobre ella sus dientes se clavaron en su cuello

-ahhhhhh- despertó súbitamente al escuchar el sonido de la alarme se levantó de su cama y bajo por la escaleras vio el monitor-no...-la pequeña luz que titilaba mostraba la ubicación era la casa de su prima se cambió tan rápido como pudo y salió tomo las llaves de su moto y sin importarle si podía chocar arranco a toda velocidad derrapo varias veces debido al hielo de la calle estaban en invierno llego a la casa y un escenario de muerte se formaba fuera todos los guardias que custodiaban afuera estaban muertos con mordidas y pedazos de carne que les faltaban agonizando mientras se giraban en su propia sangre entro desesperada la puerta principal tenía un profundo zarpazo de 4 garras dentro el mismo escenario se repetía todos muertos subió a la habitación de su prima encontrando la cama las sábanas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre una enorme mancha roja

-que sucede?-por la puerta se asomaron inuyasha y los demás quien estaba horrorizado por la escena de abajo

_el sótano_ empujándolos bajo las escaleras y con lágrimas en sus ojos bajo corriendo al sótano

-Rin! RIN!- Cuando todos entran al sótano quedan horrorizados, por todas partes había sangre

En el centro estaba Rin sobre lo que parecía una sábana, pero solo era su tronco con la cabeza Sus manos y pies estaban atados a unas cadenas La habían jalado hasta separar sus extremidades

-Kag?-pregunto Rin

-RIN!- grito horrorizada, seguía viva, sufriendo, ni siquiera estaba inconsciente

-Kag, no te acerques. –

-por qué no estas inconsciente, amor?- intento calmarla ella, distraerla del dolor que debía estar sufriendo

-el tiene una sustancia que no te deja caer inconsciente, duele mucho cuando la tragas-susurro- dijo que tuvo piedad conmigo porque estaba marcada por un lobo, dijo que no se negaran de nuevo, el solo quiere jugar con uds, todo esto es culpa suya dijo. Yo sé que es mentira, él es el malo, prima, promete que lo vas a encarcelar.

-te lo prometemos. –

-gracias-

en ese momento dejo de respirar, Kagome llorando intento acercarse, pero cuando estaba a la mitad de la habitación piso un hilo, que prendió un lanzallamas que comenzó a incinerar el cuerpo de rin

-rin!-kagome trato de alcanzar el cuerpo pero fue sujetada por inuyasha que la tomo de la cintura-suéltame inuyasha suéltame-grito colérica removiéndose con fuerza

-no dejare que te le acerques-

-suéltame.-los ojos de kagome miraron por sobre su hombro a inuyasha quien tembló levemente pero no soltó su agarre los ojos de kagome habían perdido el brillo volviéndose opacos la cargo a su hombro y salieron de la casa la cual comenzaba a incendiarse fuera de la casa sango llamaba a los bomberos mientras miroku ayame y koga hablaban con la agencia inuyasha bajo a kagome quien quedo arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza baja

-kagome…-inuyasha se arrodillo a su lado pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro-kagome?-

-quería jugar?- la vista de kagome se levantó, inuyasha se sorprendió muy pocas veces había visto el odio que la mirada de kagome expresaba en ese momento-jugare a este maldito juego quieres cazarnos malnacido!-grito con furia parándose-te estaré esperando y veremos quién será la presa y quien el cazador-se escuchó una ruidosa risa y un aullido en uno de los callejones cercanos para que luego solo se escucharan las sirenas de los patrulleros acercándose

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban sentados, en silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

-primero debemos analizar a las víctimas- dijo de repente Kagome- esto es una cacería, debe haber huellas, algo!-

-yo veré cual era la especie de lobo que fue utilizado y el número de lobos-dijo Ayame.

-yo me encargare del tiempo estimado de muerte, que mordidas fueron fatales y sustancia con la que fueron inmovilizados-dijo Koga

-yo me encargo de ver los lugares de las muertes, las víctimas, sus posibles relaciones, algo que nos dé un perfil-dijo Miroku

-analizare las posturas al morir, lugares recientes donde estuvieron y analizare la letra de la carta-Sango salió de la habitación junto a los demás

-Perfecto-dijo Kagome-yo buscare pruebas en la casa de mis tíos.-

-te acompaño-dijo Inuyasha.

-no tienes nada más que hacer?-pregunto molesta Kagome.

-no, todos me robaron lo que iba a hacer-dijo arrogante.

-está bien-dijo con evidente fastidio la joven-vamos.-

Llegando a la casa de los tíos de kagome solo quedaban cenizas de lo que alguna vez había sido una hermosa casa fueron a lo que alguna vez fue el sótano en el piso alejado había un pequeño frasco de cristal con unas pequeñas gotas de un líquido negro kagome lo tomo con cuidado lo acerco a su nariz y lo olió, lo alejo bruscamente

-que sucedió?-pregunto curioso inuyasha

-esa maldita cosa huele a alcantarilla!-dijo con asco

-wacala y lo acercaste a tu nariz-dijo inuyasha cuando a la mente de kagome volvieron las palabras de rin

_duele mucho cuando lo tragas_ respirando profundamente lo acerco a su boca y de un sorbo lo tomo

-qué demonios haces!?-pregunto alterado inuyasha al ver las lágrimas bajar por las mejillas de kagome mientras sujetaba su garganta la atrapó antes de que cayera

-maldición esa cosa parece que te estuvieran incrustando un jodido hierro caliente por la garganta-dijo apretando la mandíbula por el dolor-es lo que rin tomo -dijo muy segura de sus palabras inuyasha la soltó bruscamente y se paro

-...-mirándola por un segundo sonrió de manera burlona y se fue

Kagome apretó sus puños con rabia mientras sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de su flequillo ella ya había visto esa sonrisa sabía lo que significaba el la estaba desafiando no creía que pudiera atrapar a ese desgraciado su garganta volvió a doler sin embargo lo ignoro el dolor de su pecho fue mayor

-porque tuve que enamorarme de ti maldito desgraciado-dijo kagome sin saber que dos figuras la escuchaban una era el peli plata que oculto su vista y comenzó a caminar y la otra se escondía en las sombras mientras sonreía de manera sardónica

-interesante...-murmuró levanto del cabello a la mujer que soltaba lagrimas desesperada sin nada que perder sus dientes desgarraron su cuello tapando su boca para que no gritara no los quería cerca no al menos con la luna de esa forma

Unos días después...

Les habían ordenado por el momento permanecer quietos por lo que no podía hacer nada estaban todos saliendo del edificio cuando la pequeña azabache fue interceptada por un muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello corto marrón con una rosa roja en su mano

-ho…hoyo-susurro sorprendida kagome, inuyasha se giró y miro al sujeto con recelo quien era él?

-kag yo quería invitarte a cenar-dijo de manera seductora entregándole la rosa a kagome quien la tomo

-hoyo yo…-

Pov kag…

Como rechazarlo sin herirlo no puedo aceptar yo amo a…

Flash back…

-ya te lo dije no siento nada por ti pero si quieres ser mi calienta camas por mí no hay problema-

Fin flash back…

Uyyy que coraje como sigo rechazando a pretendientes por ese estúpido arrogante insensible

Fin pov kag…

Hoyo al no recibir respuesta bajo la vista y estaba dispuesto a irse el pecho de inuyasha se inflo con orgullo esa mujer era suya él la había enamorado y seguiría así

-hoyo a dónde vamos?-hoyo levanto su cabeza bruscamente y se sonrojo furiosamente mientras en las mejillas de inuyasha y koga aparecía un sutil sonrojo kagome sonreía ampliamente cerrando sus ojos sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas

-yo…pensé en el shikon…-susurro hoyo

-vamos!-inuyasha se tensó al ver como kagome tomo la mano de ese estúpido entre la suya y comenzaba a jalarlo sus ojos se posaron en inuyasha-adiós –

Pov inu…

Mi pecho comenzó a arder y ese adiós no me había parecido normal miroku poso una de sus manos en mi hombro

-tu estúpido orgullo te impidió decirle lo que sentías, y su orgullo la obliga a seguir adelante cuanto tiempo creíste que seguiría amándote? Ese fue un adiós un adiós a todo-

se alejó de mí y camino en dirección a sango quien lo esperaba, koga se fue con ayame

_que va solo necesito una hermosa mujer bien dispuesta_

Por alguna razón ese pensamiento no me alegro para nada que mierda estoy haciendo aquí ella es mía no dejare que ese idiota me la quite

Noche de luna llena…

Kagome temblaba de furia ese idiota de inuyasha aún no olvidaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior

Flash back…

Hoyo y kagome estaban tomando un poco de vino cuando inuyasha entro kagome se tensó sabía que eso no era bueno que mierda hacia él ahí se acercó a su mesa

-amor que estás haciendo con este sujeto?-

-lo conoces kagome?-pregunto suavemente hoyo

-conocerme soy su novio!-fingió un tono ofendido todas las personas comenzaron a murmurar cosas kagome escondió sus ojos detrás de su flequillo se paró, salió del lugar y monto su moto.

Llego a un bar de mala muerte y entro todas las miradas masculinas se fijaron en la bella joven que entraba caminando indiferente al lugar se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago el más fuerte, y como si de agua se tratara se lo tomo.

Se regocijó en la sensación caliente del alcohol bajar por su garganta

-oye muñeca quieres pasar una buena noche?-un idiota desarreglado se le acerco demasiado

-si quisiera eso créeme que tu no estarías incluido-pidió otro trago todas las miradas se volvieron a centrar en ella cuando el sujeto tomo con fuerza la nuca de kagome tirando su cabeza para atrás

-pero tu si estas incluida en la mía- mordió el labio de kagome antes de soltar todo el aire por un fuerte codazo en la boca de su estómago cuando el sujeto intento golpearla lo esquivo y dio su cabeza contra la barra

-alguno más que quiera pasarse de listo?-gruño kagome todos bajaron la cabeza-eso creí…-se volvió a sentar y comenzó a beber de nuevo

Fin flash back…

Estaba sentada en la sala de conferencia ayame, koga, sango y miroku estaban sentados discutiendo mientras ella tenía una taza de té delante y su labio con una cascarita jodida resaca se había pasado, incluso el sonido del teclado del celular que koga usaba le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza la puertas se abrió y no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber que era inuyasha ellos eran los únicos que podían entrar

-a dónde demonios te fuiste anoche!?-dijo demandante inuyasha el flequillo de kagome cubría la mitad de su rostro pero dejaba a la vista el mordisco en su labio-quien te mordió el labio?-pregunto con rabia

-tsk haces mucho ruido cállate!-el tono de kagome le advirtió que nada bueno pasaría pero él era inuyasha taishon esa mujer lo escucharía

-que me calle quién demonios te crees niña tonta donde te fuiste anoche?-

-inuyasha no…-pero sango no termino de hablar callándose bruscamente al ver lo que kagome hacia la taza de té caliente cayó al piso sin liquido inuyasha aguanto su quejido adolorido por la bebida hirviendo que kagome había arrojado a su rostro quemándolo ambas miradas se encontraron la dorada chocaba contra la azul de kagome que demostraba molestia

-tu cinismo es realmente absurdo con qué derecho te crees no eres mi dueño no eres mi amigo solo eres mi compañero de trabajo nada más que eso no contestare nada maldito narcisista ahora déjame en paz y concéntrate en tu trabajo o ya verás-

-oh veré que eh? Niña tonta quien te crees que eres para amenazarme?-

Kagome sonrió burlona

-la nueva jefa del grupo elite "cariño" ponte a trabajar o juro que te despido-inuyasha apretó su mandíbula con coraje maldita sea esa estúpida y sensual mocosa que comenzó a alejarse contoneando sus caderas


	3. Chapter 3

Después de irse del lugar kagome se apoyo contra la puerta y tapó su rostro

_jamas te amara es un maldito cínico no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora no cuando..._

Flash...

-prométanme que lo atraparan-

Fin flash...

Pov kag...

Fui sacada bruscamente de mis pensamientos al escuchar un grito agonizante mis huesos temblaron violentamente al tiempo que desenfundaba mi arma todos salieron de la sala comencé a bajar con cuidado de repente el lugar se había vuelto escalofriante a estas altas horas de la noche solo estábamos nosotros, las luces apagadas el sonido de unos paso pisando algo liquido nos alertó estábamos en uno de los,pasillo salí y apunte mi sangre dejo mi cuerpo frente a nosotros un hombre de enmarañado cabello mordía el cuello de un sujeto las paredes se llenaron de sangre mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás arrancando la carne quise vomitar pero no era el momento ni el lugar el sujeto se giro a vernos y sonrió con su boca escurriendo sangre era una escena digna de una película de terror simple y ordinariamente asquerosa

-el hombre lobo-dije apuntando

-la siguiente victima morirá ahora-mas rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se dio cuenta estaba frente a koga

-koga!-

La sangre manchó todo, el rostro de koga había sido destruido por garras que el sujeto tenía en sus manos desfigurado y sin vida el cuerpo cayo al piso muerto

-KOGA!-grito Ayame con lagrimas en los ojos sango y miroku la sostuvieron mi sangre se espeso maldito infeliz

-kagome esta casaría es divertida no?- dijo el sujeto, mi cabeza dolía a este tipo lo conocía pero de donde?

el odio gano a mis ganas de razonar me arroje a pelear una barrida pero el salto, bajo con intenciones de pisar mi pierna la corrí a tiempo y tire un puñetazo que acertó pero su piel se sentía caliente casi tanto como el fuego me vi estampada contra la pared su repugnante rostro estaba frente a mi con toda la sangre, se acerco a mi cuello vi aterrorizada como su mandíbula se hacía mas grande como si estuvieran cortando sus comisuras y mas sangre acompañada de unos perlados colmillos cerré mis ojos adolorida, su mano apretaba mi cuello clavando sus garras, sentí una brisa abrí mis ojos para ver como el puño de inuyasha golpea al sujeto y lo alejaba de mi caí arrodillada tomando mi cuello

-estas bien?-inuyasha se puso en guardia

-si nada serio-me coloque a su lado en guardia

-valla que interesantes tu lo amas...-me miro a mi y yo fruncí el ceño-pero el es demasiado cínico que lastima-

me golpeo enviándole contra una de las paredes se acerco a inuyasha y mordió su cuello la sangre comenzó a caer mientras inuyasha trataba de alejarlo a mi lado un extintor sin pensar lo tome me acerqué y tire la espuma justo en sus ojos soltó a inuyasha y se tambaleó para atrás tallando sus ojos tratando de quitar la espuma tome el extintor por la manguera y tome impulsó golpeándolo en la cabeza pero esta no se rompió lo que llamo mi atención fui para atrás esquivando un zarpazo le di con el extintor de frente y su nariz comenzó a sangrar lo empuje y cayo por una ventana, no pude quitar mis ojos de esa sonrisa burlona me acerqué a la ventana para ver como se estrellaba sus brazos y piernas estaban rotos y su cabeza se había roto la sangre comenzaba a empapar el piso mi corazón se detuvo al ver como se movía los huesos parecían re acomodarse y se levanto mirando asia arriba sus comisuras volvieron a separarse logrando que su boca se abriera hasta la altura de los pómulos( como el ermitaño de inuyasha) mostrándome sus largos y grandes colmillos comenzó a correr medio dañado hacia un callejón y lo ultimo que escuche fue un aullido.

Pov narradora...

Kagome se giro y corrió hacia inuyasha que estaba apoyado contra la pared sosteniendo su hombro, la sangre seguía saliendo preocupando a la muchacha

-sango, miroku llamen a la ambulancia-  
>-que hacemos con Ayame?-la pelirroja estaba llorando de manera desgarradora tratando de llegar asia su novio muerto<p>

-desmállenla...-dijo con pesar kagome un golpe seco en su nuca por parte de sango logro que Ayame cayera inconsciente sango fue a buscar ayuda mientras miroku salia afuera a ver si encontraba algo dejando asi solos a kagome junto a inuyasha

Pov inu...

Ella sostenía mi cabeza en su regazo podía ver como luchaba por no soltar lagrimas mi hombro parecía prendido fuego ardía como el demonio sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada cuando vi a ese sujeto mi sangre se heló no solo por el echo de ver como sus comisuras comenzaban a separarse si no por verlo tan cerca de hacerle daño

-si quieres llorar hazlo-

-no te burlaras luego-dijo apretando los labios

-no me burlare-corrí mi rostro

_ya te lo dije no siento nada por ti pero si quieres ser mi calienta camas por mí no hay problema_

Recordé ese dia no tendría que haber sido tan cruel ella se había confesado con sus mejillas de un precioso tono rosa y muy tímida.  
>Pero eso no me impidió romper sus ilusiones y su corazón aun me arrepiento de eso pero mi orgullo no me deja admitirlo...<p>

Tres semanas después...

kagome entro al hospital donde descansaba inuyasha luego de subir las escaleras llego hacia la habitación

-valla muchacha a venido todos los dias los últimos 3 meses ese muchacho es afortunado-le comentó una enfermera a otra que asintió concordando

-inuyasha...-dijo kagome sentándose alado del aludido que estaba inconsciente desde hacía tres semanas-idiota porque te acercaste-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de kagome mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de inuyasha-despierta tonto te necesito- unos fuertes brazos rodearon con pereza a kagome quien abrió los ojos y levanto la vista para ver a inuyasha mirándola con ojos cansados

-te dije que lloraras que no me burlaria de ti-los ojos de kagome soltaron más lágrimas

-perdóname-

-porqué?-pregunto desconcertado inuyasha

-por esto-se acerco y lo beso con amor y pasión siendo correspondido un poco lento por inuyasha(estaba medio débil) cuando kagome rompió el beso salio corriendo dejando a un confundido y dolido inuyasha.

_no puedo esperar un final feliz en una historia de terror_pensó kagome resignada

unas semanas después...

Kagome entro como un zombi al lugar donde sango miroku e inuyasha estaban tratando de buscar mas información (Ayame estaba de licencia por duelo) kagome se desplomó en la silla tapando su rostro

-kag que sucede?-pregunto sango

-el hombre lobo lo conozco-dijo apretando la mandíbula todos se tensaron-se donde puede estar su escondite-sentenció con seriedad mientras se volvía a poner de pie-espero que todos estén listos sango y miroku llamaré a refuerzos iremos de "casería"-

-y yo?-pregunto inuyasha

-te quedarás aqui.-sin dar lugar a replica kagome junto a sango y miroku salieron sin ver como los ojos de inuyasha perdían el brillo volviéndose opacos y sin saber que su temperatura comenzaba a subir de forma extrema.

un aullido se escucho afuera la noche de la ultima casería se acercaba la pregunta que todos se hacían era quien terminaría vivo y quien moriría en este juego de sobrevivencia

Continuara...


End file.
